1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk drive and more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning an objective lens, etc. of an actuator (pick-up head) in an optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a cleaning cartridge can be used as an apparatus for cleaning an objective lens of a pick-up head in an optical disk drive. For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application (PUPA) No. 63-209084, PUPA 63-237274, and PUPA 2-49284 describe such a cleaning cartridge. However, this kind of cleaning cartridge has a cleaning member such as a brush, etc. built into its body and is constructed so that the cleaning member protrudes from the opening part of the cartridge to sweep out an optical system after the shutter of the cartridge is opened or in the process of its opening. Therefore, this kind of cartridge needs, for example, a link mechanism for linking the cleaning member with the movement of the shutter and thus has a complex construction.